Première fois
by Alounet
Summary: Après les Selectionnals, Kurt et Sam décident de fêter leurs victoires ensemble. Et l'on découvre que les deux entretiennent une liaison, à l'insu de tous... Slash/Lemon/Sexe !


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. En attendant de vous proposer la suite de « Vacances à la mer » ou il me reste encore neuf chapitres à écrire, j'ai décidé de faire patienter certains d'entre vous par un petit One Shot qui n'a rien à voir avec la fic d'origine._

_Ce One Shot m'a était inspiré par Pull-Marine qui se reconnaîtra… Et attention, je l'ai mis en catégorie M pour certaines raisons dites « sexuelles », donc les moins de seize ou dix huit ans, ne lisez pas …_

_Les personnages de la série Glee ne m'appartiennent pas… Il s'agit d'une fic sur Kurt et Sam.

* * *

_

**Première fois**

Kurt avait beaucoup apprécié les numéros proposés par son ancienne équipe, les New Directions, lors des Selectionnals. Il était content de voir des voix plus effacées s'exprimer et de constater que Mr Schue proposait enfin de nouvelles personnes pour les solos. Exit Rachel, qu'il trouvait pourtant très talentueuse en tant que soliste, ou Finn, qu'il adorait étant donné leur nouveau lien de parenté, ou bien encore Mercedes, qu'il considérerait toujours comme sa meilleure amie.

Brittany et Mike avaient excellés dans leur danse sur la prestation de Santana. D'ailleurs, Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que son nouveau camarade, Blaine, regardait Mike d'un étrange regard. Ce regard il le connaissait bien, il signifiait que Blaine n'était pas indifférent face au bel asiatique. Oui, Mike n'était pas moche, bien au contraire. Il avait de beaux abdos, s'affirmait de plus en plus, et quand il n'était pas collé à Tina, il se révélait avoir beaucoup de charisme. Chose que Blaine avait remarqué visiblement. En plus, il dansait tellement bien qu'il en devenait carrément sexy.

Mais Kurt avait préféré le numéro précédent. Ce n'est pas facile de reprendre le titre phare de Dirty Dancing, cependant, le nouveau couple de la chorale s'en était très bien sortit.

Quinn possédait une très belle voix, seulement, elle ne s'entraînait pas assez et sa puissance vocale ne pouvait pas défier celle de Rachel. Il n'empêche qu'elle possédait beaucoup de charme, avait également du talent et dans son registre, était l'une des meilleures. Sam, lui, crevait la scène par son physique, et un peu sa voix aussi.

D'ailleurs, Kurt ne s'empêchait de penser que la pauvre Quinn finirait par souffrir. Car lui savait. Sam avait beau le nier ou se le cacher, la seule raison qui faisait qu'il était avec la reine des Cheerios était qu'il ne voulait pas assumer totalement ce qu'il était. Il était nouveau au lycée, il savait qu'une réputation était dur à bâtir. Et là, il était à la tête de l'équipe de football, sortait avec la plus belle des filles du lycée et était très populaire malgré qu'il soit dans le glee club.

Et surtout, Sam avait l'exemple de Kurt sous les yeux. Kurt était sans doute le garçon le plus courageux qu'il connaissait, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Son courage n'était pas venu à bout des brutes comme Karofsky. Il avait du partir, abandonner et fuir. Et c'est ce que le beau blond devrait faire s'il assumait au grand jour qu'il était pareil à Kurt. Qu'il était gay.

- Très beau duo, annonça Kurt à Sam alors que ce dernier rangeait ses affaires dans les coulisses.

- Merci. J'ai beaucoup aimé votre prestation aussi.

Kurt sourit poliment. Il était heureux que leurs deux équipes soient qualifiées pour la prochaine étape. C'était quelque chose d'important à ses yeux que ses amis soient aussi de la partie.

- Tu rentres avec Quinn ?

- Non. Sa mère est là pour la raccompagner.

Kurt, les mains dans le dos, s'avança près de Sam et se laissa tomber délicatement sur une chaise face à lui.

- Je me disais que nous pourrions fêter nos victoires communes ensemble ?

- Ouais, c'est cool. Mais, ton petit copain voudrait peut-être passer du temps avec toi ?

Kurt réalisa que Sam parlait de Blaine. C'est vrai, Blaine était très séduisant et servait de très bon mentor pour Kurt. Mais malheureusement pour le jeune homme, il n'était pas son petit-ami.

- Bien que l'idée d'avoir un petit ami me réjouisse, Blaine et moi ne sommes pas ensemble…

- Ah, désolé, j'ai cru que… Enfin, comme vous êtes tout le temps ensemble…

Kurt garda son sourire tout en répondant :

- Non, pour le moment nous ne sommes que de très bons amis…

Sam venait de fermer son sac et regarda Kurt d'un sourire bien malicieux :

- Ce qui veut dire que tu es encore un cœur à prendre ?

- En effet. Si tu n'étais pas avec la reine des Cheerios, je te dirais bien d'essayer de me voler mon cœur.

Kurt se leva pour suivre Sam en dehors des coulisses.

- Pourquoi tu penses toujours que je pourrais être…

Sam n'arrivait pas à dire le mot à haute voix. Au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi il ne voulait pas le dire.

- Être gay ? termina Kurt à sa place. Parce que je te connais. Et… Je ne me trompe jamais.

- Tu t'es trompé avec Finn.

- Non, je savais que Finn était hétéro. Mais j'étais amoureux. On fait des choses bêtes par amour.

Sam arriva jusqu'à sa voiture qu'il ouvrit et dans laquelle il mit son sac.

- J'ai demandé Quinn en fiançailles, dit-il en se mettant au volant de sa voiture.

- Voyez vous ça, répondit Kurt en prenant place sur le siège passager, je me demandais bien d'ou pouvait provenir le beau diamant à sa main. C'était donc ça.

- Chez moi ou chez toi ?

- Chez toi, répondit Kurt.

Sam démarra et prit la direction de sa maison. Il n'habitait qu'à une vingtaine de minutes de là.

Le reste du trajet, Kurt et Sam discutèrent des différentes prestations du concours. En somme, rien d'extraordinaire.

Une fois arrivé chez le beau blond, les deux garçons entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Kurt lui demanda :

- Il n'y a personne ?

Pour seule réponse, Sam laissa son sac tomber au sol et plaqua Kurt contre le mur avant de lui sourire. Puis d'un coup, il attrapa de ses lèvres celles de Kurt et les deux garçons échangèrent un baiser passionné. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Sam se dégagea de son ami et le regarda en souriant.

- Tu m'as manqué depuis la dernière fois.

Kurt le repoussa gentiment pour regagner le canapé dans le salon. Il s'assit délicatement avant de demander à son ami :

- Et tu t'entêtes à me dire que tu n'es pas gay ?

- Non, répondit Sam en rejoignant son ami dans le salon. Peut être bi à la limite. Mais je tiens à Quinn.

- Mais pas à moi ?

- Si, mais c'est différent… Je tiens aussi à toi. Mais toi c'est… Passionnel. C'est différent…

- Tu sais, je m'étais juré de ne jamais m'amouracher d'un gars qui cache notre liaison par l'intermédiaire d'une belle plante. Comprends moi Sam, je ne veux pas faire souffrir Quinn. Pas après tout ce qu'elle a vécu l'an dernier. Et là, j'ai l'impression de la trahir.

- Chut.

Sam posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Kurt avant de l'enlever et de lui donner un nouveau baiser, beaucoup plus doux que le précédent.

- Pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de profiter d'être avec toi…

Sam posa sa main sur la cuisse de Kurt et commença à le caresser. Sa main était en train de remonter lorsque Kurt l'arrêta et lui dit :

- Pourquoi j'irais jusqu'à coucher avec toi si tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment ?

Sam le regarda. Ses yeux transpercèrent ceux de Kurt. Les lèvres pulpeuses du joueur de football déposèrent un baiser sur celles plus délicates de l'ancienne diva du glee club.

- Laisse moi te montrer que je t'aime.

Une fois les paroles prononcées, Kurt décida de s'abandonner complètement envers le beau blond. Après tout, il était très attiré par lui et ressentait beaucoup de sentiments à son égard. Et puis, peu importe ce qu'il se passerait ensuite, il avait envie que Sam lui fasse l'amour. Qu'il couche avec lui. Qu'il le baise, pour parler plus vulgairement.

Kurt s'enfonça dans le fauteuil tandis que Sam continuait de l'embrasser avec de plus en plus de passion. La main du grand blond passa sous la chemise de Kurt. Ce dernier frissonna lorsqu'il sentit la peau de la main de son futur amant le toucher si tendrement. Alors que Sam continuait de l'embrasser, il enleva doucement, chaque bouton de la chemise de Kurt. Ce dernier enleva sa veste. La chemise ouverte, Sam avait enfin la vue sur le torse du garçon.

Il continua ses baisers en descendant vers le coup de Kurt. Celui-ci commença à gémir doucement. Le traitement qu'était en train de lui procurer son ami lui faisait le plus grand bien.

En étant le plus doux possible, Sam continua de l'embrasser en longeant son torse. Egalement, il décida de se débarrasser de son t-shirt en le faisant passer par dessus ses épaules. Face au corps magnifiquement sculpté du quaterback, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Plus beau encore que je l'imaginais.

Sam sourit tendrement à son ami et l'embrassa de nouveau, tandis que sa main était en train de défaire la braguette de Kurt. La braguette ouverte, Sam tenta d'enlever complètement le pantalon du Warbler. Kurt décida de l'aider en levant un petit peu ses fesses, pour laisser le jean tomber complètement au sol. Il se retrouvait maintenant dans un petit boxer des plus attrayants.

Sam passa sa main à l'intérieur du boxer pour enfin mettre la main sur ce qu'il désirait le plus : le sexe de Kurt. Celui-ci était déjà en train de bander dur comme fer. Sam passa sa main sur les couilles de son ami avant de prendre son sexe et de commencer à le caresser.

Kurt l'aida en enlevant complètement son sous vêtement pour enfin libérer complètement son attribut. Sous les caresses de Sam, Kurt gémissait de plus en plus, afin d'exprimer pleinement le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Sam accéléra la vitesse avec laquelle il était en train de masturber son ami tout en l'embrassant. Puis, Sam décida de regarder le visage de son amant lorsque celui-ci lui murmura qu'il ne tarderait pas à jouir. Kurt était si mignon lorsqu'il se laissait aller. Et ça ne tardait pas. Quelques jets de ce liquide blanc sortirent de son gland et Kurt laissa échapper un doux son qu'était celui de son plaisir. Il avait transpiré sous l'effet de l'excitation.

Cependant, regrettant d'être venu trop vite, Kurt décida de se rattraper en s'attaquant à Sam.

Il se releva du canapé pour laisser Sam s'allonger pleinement. Puis, rapidement, Kurt détacha le pantalon du garçon et le laissa tomber au sol avec le sien. Contrairement à lui, Sam portait des caleçons. Il n'eut donc aucun mal à l'enlever pour laisser apparaître sous ses yeux le membre viril du blondinet. Alors que Kurt s'entretenait et était complètement épilé, il était ravit de voir que Sam possédait plusieurs poils sur les couilles et autour de son sexe.

Bien décidé à lui faire plaisir et à lui montrer combien être gay lui conviendrait mieux, Kurt s'approcha de la verge de son ami et embrassa délicatement le gland de Sam. Puis il sortit sa langue et donna quelques coups de lèche sur le gland avant de s'attaquer à sa bite toute entière. Kurt jeta un regard vers le visage de Sam. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et se mordait les lèvres, signe qu'il prenait déjà du plaisir.

Aussi, Kurt continua son entreprise et commença à avaler le plus possible le sexe volumineux et fièrement tendu de son amant. Il entreprit alors sa première fellation, et elle était réussit. Sam gémissait et laissait échapper quelques sons rauques. C'était sa première fellation et il espérait qu'il ne jouirait pas trop tôt.

Afin de faire durer le plaisir, Sam se dégagea de l'étreinte buccale de son amant et lui demanda de se coller contre lui. Kurt, nu comme un ver, s'allongea alors à côté de Sam et posa sa tête contre son épaule nue.

- J'ai envie de te prendre, murmura Sam à l'oreille de son ami.

Ce denier lui répondit par un sourire. Il resta allongé sur le canapé tandis que Sam se relevait. Il releva les deux jambes de Kurt pour avoir sous les yeux l'anus déjà bien mouillé par le plaisir de Kurt. Son anus était aussi complètement imberbe, comme le reste de son corps. Sam entreprit alors de lui lécher entre les fesses, pour dilater au mieux son anus.

Au bout e quelques instants, sa langue pouvait y pénétrer, aussi, Sam décida d'y mettre délicatement un doigt, puis deux. Il regardait Kurt, qui avait les yeux fermés, mais qui manifestait toujours autant de plaisir.

Une fois qu'il le jugeait prêt à l'accueillir, Sam plaça son sexe fièrement tendu près de l'anus de Kurt, mit un préservatif, et décida d'entrer doucement à l'intérieur de son amant. Au début, Kurt laissa échapper un petit cru de surprise mais aussi de douleur. Sam allait s'arrêter mais Kurt poussa ses fesses un peu plus pour l'encourager à continuer.

Bientôt, l'intégralité de son sexe était entré à l'intérieur de l'anus de Kurt.

- Vas y, fais le.

Sam obéit à Kurt et commença à ressortir, puis entrer à nouveau à l'intérieur de Kurt. Et ainsi, durant de longues minutes, il fit l'amour, avec beaucoup de passion, de douceur et de tendresse, pour ensuite venir à un amour plus sauvage.

Au moment ou Sam sentit qu'il viendrait à éjaculer, il se retira de l'anus de Kurt, enleva le préservatif et dirigea son sexe près de la bouche de celui qui était toujours allongé.

Kurt l'avala à nouveau et très rapidement, il sentit à l'intérieur de sa bouche le doux nectar qu'était le sperme de son amant. Très excité, Sam éjacula en quantité et Kurt n'en perdit pas une seule goutte.

Epuisé par leur premier rapport et par l'excitation, les deux garçon s'allongèrent côte à côté, toujours complètement nus.

- C'était parfait, avoua Kurt, c'était… Magnifique.

- C'est parce que tu es génial au lit…

Kurt se mit à sourire, avant de lui demander :

- Tu ne quittera pas Quinn n'est-ce pas ?

Sam lui répondit en lui demandant :

- Blaine te plaît d'avantage que je ne te plait ?

Kurt ne répondit donc pas. Pour le moment, nul besoin de savoir la vérité, juste de profiter du corps de l'autre aussi longtemps qu'ils le pouvaient.


End file.
